


(FanArt) Sometimes by SilverLining2k6

by AlinaSorokina



Category: Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2018-12-11 02:57:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11705361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlinaSorokina/pseuds/AlinaSorokina
Summary: Silly Duncan stopped taking his meds. Now, one dead Fitzpatrick later, Logan and Veronica need to get him out of town.Too bad they hate each other.AU. Takes place mid 1x3 - Meet John Smith.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SilverLining2k6](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverLining2k6/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sometimes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/783278) by [SilverLining2k6](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverLining2k6/pseuds/SilverLining2k6). 



[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/153394136@N06/37393304664/in/dateposted/)

 

* * *

Sources:

    


	2. Chapter 2

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/153394136@N06/35534344994/in/photostream/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/153394136@N06/35561760913/in/dateposted/)

 

* * *

Sources:


End file.
